toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sound
The Sound Gag track is first offered to train in Toontown Central. Sound is a group attack and will therefore damage all the Cogs at once. The damage of Sound is not very high when using it alone, and is best used with a team. The maxed level Fog Horn gives 50 damage which may sound very low, however, when fighting four Cogs at a time, and 4 toons use it together, it is actually 240 damage, more than the 6th Trap gag. The problem is that it is all spread out evenly and not controlled on one certain Cog. Sound is used frequently in the game in places such as boss fights, Factories, Mints and DA Offices. One thing you should be careful with is that you don't use Sound when someone is luring. This will wake all the Cogs up at once, possibly causing your team a lot of damage. There are of course always exceptions to this. There are instances where sounding lured Cogs is perfectly fine like when you actually want to wake them up again giving your teammates an opportunity to each use a Drop gag on the Cogs. Added Effects Sound Gags stun Cogs, which makes any Drop gag used in the same turn slightly more accurate. Sound gags also wake up lured Cogs without bonus damage, so be careful to make sure your friends aren't using Lure first. Sound Trading Cards All the sound trading cards (excluding the Level 7 sound gag, Opera Voice.) BikeHornTC.jpg WhistleTC.jpg BugleTC.jpg AoogahTC.jpg ElephantTrunkTC.jpg FogHornTC.jpg Trivia *Sound is the weakest Gag track. *When an Opera Voice is grown on a tree, it looks like you are growing Toons! *There is no Lure Bonus for using Sound Gags, just like Trap and Drop Gags. *It has the weakest level seven Gag, Opera Voice. *If two or more Toons use the same Sound, it will do the damage at the same time, not at different times. *Every Sound Gag uses the same megaphone. *Sound Gags need more experience points than any other Gag track. *Sound Gags are some of the hardest Gags to train. *All Sound Gags will hit all Cogs, not just one (if it doesn't miss), unlike the other Gag tracks. *The level 1 Squirt Gag, the Squirting Flower and the Bike Horn do the same damage. *If all but one Cog is lured, Sound may still miss. *The Elephant Trunk and the Fog Horn have a difference of 29 points compared to other Sound Gags. *The skill points between the Elephant Trunk and the Fog Horn has the largest skill points to gain - 5,000 Sound skill points must be acquired to get Fog Horn. *Only 2,500 Sound skill points is needed to max this Gag Track once a Toon has obtained the Fog Horn. **It is also the shortest range of skill points needed to acquire the level 7 Gag, as every other Gag Track needs 4,000 skill points to max the Gag Track and obtain the last Gag. *Sound is the only gag track that has level 1-6 gags that affect all cogs. Category:Gags Category:Sound Gags Category:Affects All Cogs Category:High Accuracy Gags